Hazel and Sana
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: A drowning girl...who knew it would lead to so much mayhem for the plus Anima four.


**Sadly I don't own + Anima, I can****'t even draw a brilliant as that.**

"What a lovely park!" Nana said as she over looked the public park they were sitting in, a large green field with a large fast flowing river cutting it in half. A child's swing and slide on one side where as on the other side were benches and an ice-cream van.

"Park" Senri picked a daisy from the grass next to him and put it in his book, smiling happily.

"Although I am hungry" Cooro said looking hopeful at Husky who was sitting at the base of a tree enjoying the morning sun.

"Surely you can't be hungry, we had something to eat only a couple of hours ago" He answered, Cooro's hopeful look dropped off his face.

"And anyway the currant in the river is way to fast" Nana added.

Something caught Husky's eye, turning his head slightly he squinted against the sun. A group of what looked to be about five or six children were crowded along the bank of the river, a young girl reaching out to grab a ball that was bobbing up and down in the water.

"Don't go too close to the river" A woman said from one of the benches to the girl who had begun to reach out further.

"I wont mummy, I just need to get my ball" The young girl said. Reaching out again her fingers brushed its surface but she wasn't quite near enough to grab it.

"Let me help!" A boy came running over but ended up crashing into her, sending her flying into the water.

She stayed on the surface for a while thrashing around but the currant was too strong and she got pulled under. Adults now were crowding around looking into its murky depths.

"Be back in a minute guys" Husky said swiftly as he stood up and ran down off the hill they were on and over to the crowd, oblivious that the others were following behind him.

Pushing his way through the crowd he too was now looking down into the river next to a woman who was franticly looking around.

'That woman looks like someone I know' He thought as he bent down over the edge.

"Don't you end up in there too kid" Someone said from beside him and felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away but he shook it off.

"What's the girl's name?" Husky asked the woman beside him quickly.

"Her names Sana" She answered with tears in her eyes but he knew he had no time to comfort her, someone else could do that.

Bracing himself he jumped into the river, slightly warm from the sun but it was still cold. He could hear the entire shouting stop and their eyes rest on him.

"What the hell does he think he's doing, the currant's way to fast for a boy of that age?" A man said but he ignored it and swam a little way down before allowing his legs to turn into a fish tail.

"Sana!" He tried to shout but was muffled but the sound of rushing water. Swimming hard against the flow of the water he swam deeper before spotting a small figure desperately holding onto a boulder, when she say him she opened her mouth but the last remaining oxygen escaped in a stream of bubbles. Seeing this he swam faster, wrapping his arms around her waist she clung onto him as he swam up to resurface.

A sudden currant change sent him flying hard into the bank and a scrape on his right arm.

'What have I got myself into?' He mentally slapped himself for not thinking before he acted

.

Carrying on he swam before resurfacing about 50 metres from where he entered, the girl took in deep fast breaths, and although being a little shocked she seemed otherwise fine since when they got hit into the rock it only scraped him. Pulling himself and the girl onto the grass bank he changed his legs back before anyone noticed.

"There they are" A small boy pointed at the bank and the crowd looked a little stunned before running over.

"Sana, don't ever do that again!" Her mother said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry mummy" The girl cried. Her mother eyes went from her daughter to Husky who was till sitting on the ground inspecting the bleeding cut on his arm.

"You're hurt" She said softly as she knelt down beside him.

"It's nothing really" He lied not wanting to look weak although it was extremely painful.

"Thank you for helping her, Sana was always the clumsy type and I told her not to go to near the water edge. Now you're coming with me, I need to clean up your arm" She ruffled his hair before taking Sana's hand and his and leading them out the crowd that the seemed to have built up.

"Wait, I'm with friends" Husky quickly said as he looked around for a girl in a dress, a tall silent guy and a boy with raven coloured hair.

The woman looked at him oddly "Go find them and they can come with us" She smiled as he ran off.

"There you are" Husky said as he ran over to the group who looked at him shocked.

"Come with me" Grabbing Cooro's arm he pulled him away gesturing the others to follow him.

"Where are we going? What are we doing" Cooro asked the woman as they walked down a path.

"One, I'm keeping Sana in the house so she doesn't fall in the river again. Two, I need to clean up this young lad here. Three, its lunch time" She said turning around to look at the four children.

"I'm sure you kids are hungry"

"You bet we are!" Cooro cheered as she opened the door to a middle-sized house.

A fairly normal sitting room with cream coloured walls and a red sofa, also a coffee table in the middle of the room with a vase of red tulips and roses.

"I like your house" Nana flopped down onto the sofa. "I just spent tons of money redecorating it" She laughed.

"Any way, my names Hazel and you've already met my foster daughter Sana" She greeted patting Sana on the back.

"My names Nana, that's Cooro, that's Husky and that's Senri"

"Well please take a seat, Sana can you go make some glasses of blackberry juice"

Sana skipped off obeying her mother's orders.

"Right" Hazel opened a cupboard and pulled out a medical kit. She laughed when she saw Husky tense.

"I'm fine…_really_…" He pleaded the last word as she approached him.

"Luckily I know your type, your just like Sana so I know how to deal with you" Using her left hand she pushed onto his shoulder, with her other hand she pulled out a wipe and cleaned the cut.

"What type is Husky exactly?" Nana asked as she helped pin him down onto the sofa as he tried to wiggle away.

"He's pretty but stubborn as hell!" She answered as she put a plaster on his arm.

"Yes that sums up Husky" Cooro sad and received an angry glare.

"Just you wait till I get my 'Cooro punishing stick' stick, speaking of which. Where is it?"

Nana handed the silver staff to him.

"Ah, I missed my staff" He gave Cooro a sheepish smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cooro started backing away but wasn't quick enough and with a loud 'WHACK' he ended up sprawled across the floor.

**I am currently writing this, this is only the first chapter. I had this part all planned out but I don't know what to do for another chapter, I would really like to have some sort of twist.**

**Suggestions would be appreciated. **


End file.
